1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abnormal pattern detection processing method and system and an image display terminal adapted to the utilization of image signals received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system. This invention particularly relates to an improvement in processing of image signals to be fed into the image display terminal, or the like, and an improvement in processing of image signals performed in the image display terminal having received the image signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical fields, various kinds of image forming modalities (i.e., image input apparatuses), such as computed tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and computed radiography (CR) apparatuses, have become popular as apparatuses for forming images to be used in making a diagnosis. Also, abnormal pattern detection processing systems (computer aided medical image diagnosing systems) have heretofore been proposed, wherein an abnormal pattern embedded in an image of an object represented by an image signal, which has been acquired with one of the image forming modalities, is detected automatically by the utilization of a computer and from the image signal. The abnormal pattern detection processing systems are described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 8(1996)-294479 and 8(1996)-287230.
The proposed abnormal pattern detection processing systems primarily aim at detecting an abnormal pattern (i.e., a tumor pattern, a small calcified pattern, or the like), which suggests the presence of breast cancer, or the like, from a mamma image. As abnormal pattern detecting means for automatically performing processing for detecting an abnormal pattern, the abnormal pattern detection processing systems are provided with abnormal pattern detecting means utilizing an iris filter, wherein image density gradients (or luminance gradients) in an image are represented by image density gradient vectors, and an image area, which is associated with a high degree of centralization of the image density gradient vectors, is detected as an abnormal pattern. Alternatively, the abnormal pattern detection processing systems are provided with abnormal pattern detecting means utilizing a morphology filter, wherein a multi-structure element in accordance with the size of an abnormal pattern to be detected is utilized, and an image area, at which the image density changes in a range spatially narrower than the multi-structure element, is detected as an abnormal pattern. With the abnormal pattern detecting means utilizing the iris filter, a tumor pattern (a form of the abnormal pattern), which is a form of breast cancer, or the like, can be detected automatically. With the abnormal pattern detecting means utilizing the morphology filter, a small calcified pattern (a form of the abnormal pattern), which is a different form of breast cancer, or the like, can be detected automatically.
In the abnormal pattern detection processing systems, when an image signal representing an image (i.e., an original image, such as a mamma image) to be subjected to abnormal pattern detection processing, is received, the abnormal pattern detecting means described above detects an abnormal pattern, and region-of-interest setting means sets a local area limited region, which contains the detected abnormal pattern and a neighboring region, as a region of interest (hereinbelow referred to as the ROI). Also, local area limited image processing means performs specified image processing, such as enhancement processing in accordance with an attribute of the detected abnormal pattern (i.e., whether the detected abnormal pattern is a tumor pattern or a small calcified pattern), on the ROI image. Further, entire area image processing means performs predetermined image processing on an entire area image representing the original image, such that a visible image may be obtained, which has good image quality and can serve as an effective tool in, particularly, the efficient and accurate diagnosis of an illness. Furthermore, layout image forming means forms a single layout image from the entire area image, which has been obtained from the predetermined image processing, and the ROI image, which has been obtained from the specified image processing, and in accordance with a layout having been set previously. An image signal (hereinbelow referred to as the layout image signal) representing the layout image is fed into an image display terminal, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, or an image printing terminal, such as a laser printer (LP).
FIG. 9 is an explanatory view showing an example of a layout of an entire area image and a region-of-interest image displayed on an image display terminal. Specifically, in the cases of the mammography, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 9, an entire area image P of the right mamma of a patient and an ROI image W, which contains an abnormal pattern P1 having been detected and a neighboring region P2, may be superposed each other and displayed on the right half of a display screen of a CRT display device 300. Also, an entire area image Pxe2x80x2 of the left mamma of the patient, from which no abnormal pattern has been detected, may be displayed on the right half of the display screen. A signal representing an layout image L, which has been laid out in this manner, is fed into the CRT display device 300.
However, it is demanded that radiation images, and the like, given to medical doctors for making diagnoses can be formed so as to conform to preference of the respective medical doctors. The preference is based upon a difference in habit and experience between medical doctors, who see the radiation images. The demand is strong with respect to, particularly, a layout of a reproduced image, image processing conditions, and the like.
However, layout image signals, which are fed from the abnormal pattern detection processing systems described above into CRT terminals, and the like, are the fixed image signals having been processed in accordance with a layout, image processing conditions, and the like, which have been set previously. Therefore, on the side of a CRT terminal, which is operated by a medical doctor in a consultation room, it is impossible to perform new image processing by taking out only the image signal components, which represent the ROI image, from the given image signal, and to alter the layout of the ROI image with respect to the entire area image in various ways.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an abnormal pattern detection processing method wherein, in cases where an image signal output destination is an image display terminal, alteration of an image displaying layout and image processing on each image (an entire area image or an ROI image) are capable of being performed freely at the image display terminal into which the image signal is fed out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for carrying out the abnormal pattern detection processing method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image display terminal, wherein a layout and image processing of an image, which is represented by an image signal having been received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, are capable of being altered arbitrarily.
An abnormal pattern detection processing method and system in accordance with the present invention are characterized by, in cases where an output destination is an image display terminal, feeding out an image signal, which represents an ROI image containing an abnormal pattern having been detected by abnormal pattern detecting means, and an image signal, which represents an entire area image, or an image signal, which represents an embedding entire area image, respectively as components into the image display terminal, such that the ROI image and the entire area image or the embedding entire area image are capable of being subjected to desired image processing on the side of the image display terminal at the output destination and displayed in an arbitrary layout on the image display terminal.
Specifically, the present invention provides a first abnormal pattern detection processing method, comprising the steps of:
i) performing abnormal pattern detection processing on a received entire area image signal, which represents an entire area image, an abnormal pattern embedded in the entire area image being thereby detected,
ii) setting a local area limited region, which is constituted of the detected abnormal pattern and a region neighboring with the abnormal pattern, as a region-of-interest image, and
iii) feeding information defined in one of (1), (2), (3), and (4) into an external image display terminal:
(1) the entire area image signal and a detection result signal, which represents detection results of the abnormal pattern having been detected,
(2) the entire area image signal, the detection result signal, and a region-of-interest image signal, which represents the region-of-interest image,
(3) an embedding entire area image signal representing an embedding entire area image, which is formed by embedding. the detection results of the abnormal pattern into the entire area image, and
(4) the embedding entire area image signal and the region-of-interest image signal.
The term xe2x80x9cabnormal pattern detection processingxe2x80x9d as used herein means the processing for automatically detecting an abnormal pattern, which suggests the presence of breast cancer, or the like, from a mamma image, a chest image, or the like. Such processing is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 8(1996)-294479 and 8(1996)-287230. By way of example, the abnormal pattern detection processing may be the processing utilizing an iris filter, wherein an image area, which is associated with a high degree of centralization of image density gradient vectors, is detected as an abnormal pattern. Alternatively, the abnormal pattern detection processing may be the processing utilizing a morphology filter, wherein an image area, at which the image density changes in a range spatially narrower than a multi-structure element, is detected as an abnormal pattern.
The term xe2x80x9creceived entire area image signalxe2x80x9d as used herein means the image signal, which represents an entire object image and which is received from an image input apparatus. Examples of the image input apparatuses include various kinds of image forming modalities (such as CT scanners, MRI apparatuses, and CR apparatuses), and memories storing image signals. The image input apparatus may be connected via a network, such as a medical image network.
With the setting of the region-of-interest image, the region neighboring with the detected abnormal pattern is set such that the local area limited region may have, for example, a rectangular shape or a circular shape.
The term xe2x80x9cdetection result signal representing detection results of an abnormal patternxe2x80x9d as used herein means a signal representing, for example, the number of abnormal patterns (i.e., the number of the set ROI images), the position of the detected abnormal pattern (or coordinates of the position), the attribute of the abnormal pattern (i.e., whether the abnormal pattern is a tumor pattern or a small calcified pattern), and the like. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9cembedding entire area image formed by embedding detection results of an abnormal pattern into an entire area imagexe2x80x9d as used herein means the image formed by embedding the information, which represents the position of the detected abnormal pattern, and the like, into the entire area image and thereby forming a new entire area image. The embedding entire area image may be formed in the step of the abnormal pattern detection processing, in the step of the setting of the region-of-interest image, or in the step of the feeding of the information into the image display terminal. Alternatively, the embedding entire area image may be formed in an additional step for forming the embedding entire area image.
The term xe2x80x9cimage display terminalxe2x80x9d as used herein means a terminal equipment having functions for reproducing and displaying images and provided with processing functions of a level such that image processing, such as enhancement processing or smoothing processing, can be performed on a received image signal and the layout setting or alteration can be performed.
The first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the method further comprises the step of forming a layout image, in which (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image are laid out in a predetermined layout, and
a layout image signal, which represents the layout image having been formed, is fed into the external image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the external image display terminal (i.e., the information defined in one of (1), (2), (3), and (4) described above).
The term xe2x80x9clayout imagexe2x80x9d as used herein means the image obtained by, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 9, laying out (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image in accordance with the predetermined layout. The predetermined layout may be set previously. Alternatively, the predetermined layout may be set in accordance with the number of detected abnormal patterns, or the like, or in accordance with a request made from the external.
The image layout may take one of various known forms, such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-294479. For example, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image, and the ROI image may be reproduced and displayed as independent images in a multi-window form on a single display screen. Alternatively, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image, and the region-of-interest image may be superposed one upon the other and displayed in this form in a single window. As another alternative, a plurality of images (e.g., right and left mamma images), which are to be grouped into a single set, may also be displayed in a multi-window form on a single display screen (or reproduced in such a manner on a single output medium).
In lieu of the step of forming the layout image being utilized, the first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the method further comprises the step of setting layout conditions for forming a predetermined layout image from (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image, and
in cases where the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) is to be fed into the external image display terminal, a layout condition signal representing the layout conditions, which have been set, is fed together with the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) into the image display terminal.
In cases where the layout condition signal, the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and the region-of-interest image signal are fed into the image display terminal, the layout image can be formed on the side of the image display terminal.
In cases where the reproduced layout image is not a satisfactory one, the layout conditions can be set freely on the side of the image display terminal by making reference to the previously set layout conditions, and a layout image of a desired layout can thereby be reproduced.
The term xe2x80x9clayout conditionsxe2x80x9d as used herein means the information, which represents parameters, and the like, and which defines the layout of the entire area image or the embedding entire area image, and the region-of-interest image.
The first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may also be modified such that the method further comprises the steps of: performing first image processing on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and performing second image processing on the region-of-interest image signal,
the entire area image signal, which is to be fed into the external image display terminal, is an entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, or the embedding entire area image signal, which is to be fed into the external image display terminal, is an embedding entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, and
the region-of-interest image signal, which is to be fed into the external image display terminal, is a region-of-interest image signal having been obtained from the second image processing.
In cases where the layout image signal is contained in the information to be fed into the image display terminal, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image in the layout image, which is represented by the layout image signal, may be the one having been obtained from the first image processing, and the region-of-interest image in the layout image may be the one having been obtained from the second image processing.
The term xe2x80x9cfirst image processingxe2x80x9d as used herein means the image processing appropriate for enhancing the image quality of the entire area image or the embedding entire area image. The term xe2x80x9csecond image processingxe2x80x9d as used herein means the image processing appropriate for enhancing the image quality of the region-of-interest image. The second image processing should preferably be set in accordance with the attribute of the detected abnormal pattern, i.e. whether the abnormal pattern is a tumor pattern or a small calcified pattern. Also, the second image processing should preferably contain image size enlargement or reduction processing.
Further, in lieu of the steps of performing the first image processing and the second image processing being utilized, or in addition to these steps, the first abnormal pattern detection processing method may be modified such that the method further comprises the steps of: setting processing conditions for first image processing, which is to be performed on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and setting processing conditions for second image processing, which is to be performed on the region-of-interest image signal, and
a signal representing the processing conditions for the first image processing, which have been set, and a signal representing the processing conditions for the second image processing, which have been set, are fed into the external image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the external image display terminal.
In cases where the signal representing the image processing conditions is fed into the image display terminal, the image processing can be performed in accordance with the image processing conditions on the side of the image display terminal. Also, in cases where the image obtained from the image processing is not a satisfactory one, the image processing can be altered freely on the side of the image display terminal by making reference to the image processing conditions, and an image having desired image quality can thereby be reproduced.
The image signal representing an object image to be subjected to the abnormal pattern detection processing may be a mamma image signal. Ordinarily, in the cases of the mammography, a single plan (or frontal) image and a single lateral image are recorded with respect to each of the right and left mammae, and the four recorded images are grouped into a single set. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a specific layout on the side of the image display terminal, and the abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention is particularly effective for such cases.
The foregoing explanation of the first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention is also applied to a second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention, which will be described below.
A second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention is characterized by altering the details of the information, which is fed to an image signal output destination, in accordance with whether the image signal output destination is an image display terminal or an image printing terminal. In cases where the output destination is the image display terminal, the same operation as that in the aforesaid first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention is performed.
Specifically, the present invention also provides a second abnormal pattern detection processing method, comprising the steps of:
i) performing abnormal pattern detection processing on a received entire area image signal, which represents an entire area image, an abnormal pattern embedded in the entire area image being thereby detected,
ii) setting a local area limited region, which is constituted of the detected abnormal pattern and a region neighboring with the abnormal pattern, as a region-of-interest image,
iii) detecting a kind of an external output destination,
iv) in cases where the detected output destination is an image display terminal, feeding information defined in one of (1), (2), (3), and (4) above into the image display terminal, and
v) in cases where the detected output destination is an image printing terminal, feeding information defined in either one of (3) and (4) above into the image printing terminal.
The term xe2x80x9cimage printing terminalxe2x80x9d as used herein means the device, such as a laser printer, for fixing and reproducing an image on film or other media.
The second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the method further comprises the step of forming a layout image, in which (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image are laid out in a predetermined layout, and
a layout image signal, which represents the layout image having been formed, is fed into either one of the external image display terminal and the external image printing terminal together with the information to be fed into the either one of the external image display terminal and the image printing terminal.
In lieu of the step of forming the layout image being utilized, the second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the method further comprises the step of setting layout conditions for forming a predetermined layout image from (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image, and
in cases where the detected output destination is the image display terminal and the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) is to be fed into the image display terminal, a layout condition signal representing the layout conditions, which have been set, is fed together with the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) into the image display terminal.
In cases where the layout condition signal representing the layout conditions, the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and the region-of-interest image signal are fed into the image display terminal, the layout image can be formed on the side of the image display terminal. The image printing terminal by itself cannot set a layout. Therefore, in cases where the output destination is the image printing terminal, it is unnecessary for the layout condition signal representing the layout conditions to be fed into the image printing terminal.
In cases where the output destination is the image display terminal and the reproduced layout image is not a satisfactory one, the layout conditions can be set freely on the side of the image display terminal by making reference to the previously set layout conditions, and a layout image of a desired layout can thereby be reproduced.
The term xe2x80x9clayout conditionsxe2x80x9d as used herein has the same meaning as that described above with reference to the first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention.
The second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention may also be modified such that the method further comprises the steps of: performing first image processing on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and performing second image processing on the region-of-interest image signal,
the entire area image signal, which is to be fed into the output destination, is an entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, or the embedding entire area image signal, which is to be fed into the output destination, is an embedding entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, and
the region-of-interest image signal, which is to be fed into the output destination, is a region-of-interest image signal having been obtained from the second image processing.
In cases where the layout image signal is contained in the information to be fed into the output destination, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image in the layout image, which is represented by the layout image signal, may be the one having been obtained from the first image processing, and the region-of-interest image in the layout image may be the one having been obtained from the second image processing.
Further, in lieu of the steps of performing the first image processing and the second image processing being utilized, or in addition to these steps, the second abnormal pattern detection processing method may be modified such that the method further comprises the steps of: setting processing conditions for first image processing, which is to be performed on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and setting processing conditions for second image processing, which is to be performed on the region-of-interest image signal, and
in cases where the detected output destination is the image display terminal, a signal representing the processing conditions for the first image processing, which have been set, and a signal representing the processing conditions for the second image processing, which have been set, are fed into the image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the image display terminal.
In cases where the signals representing the image processing conditions are fed into the image display terminal, the image processing can be performed in accordance with the image processing conditions on the side of the image display terminal. Also, in cases where the image obtained from the image processing is not a satisfactory one, the image processing can be altered freely on the side of the image display terminal by making reference to the image processing conditions, and an image having desired image quality can thereby be reproduced. The image printing terminal by itself cannot perform image processing. Therefore, in cases where the output destination is the image printing terminal, it is unnecessary for the signals representing the image processing conditions to be fed into the image printing terminal.
The image signal representing an object image to be subjected to the abnormal pattern detection processing may be a mamma image signal. Ordinarily, in the cases of the mammography, a single plan (or frontal) image and a single lateral image are recorded with respect to each of the right and left mammae, and the four recorded images are grouped into a single set. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a specific layout on the side of the image display terminal, and the abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention is particularly effective for such cases.
In the first and second abnormal pattern detection processing methods in accordance with the present invention, before the aforesaid information, such as the image signal, is fed into the predetermined output destination, the information to be fed into the output destination may be filed in the output format in a memory, other storage media, or the like.
The present invention further provides a first system for carrying out the first abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention. Specifically, the present invention further provides a first abnormal pattern detection processing system, comprising:
i) abnormal pattern detecting means for performing abnormal pattern detection processing on a received entire area image signal, which represents an entire area image, and thereby detecting an abnormal pattern embedded in the entire area image,
ii) region-of-interest setting means for setting a local area limited region, which is constituted of the detected abnormal pattern and a region neighboring with the abnormal pattern, as a region-of-interest image, and
iii) output means for feeding information defined in one of (1), (2), (3), and (4) into an external image display terminal:
(1) the entire area image signal and a detection result signal, which represents detection results of the abnormal pattern having been detected,
(2) the entire area image signal, the detection result signal, and a region-of-interest image signal, which represents the region-of-interest image,
(3) an embedding entire area image signal representing an embedding entire area image, which is formed by embedding the detection results of the abnormal pattern into the entire area image, and
(4) the embedding entire area image signal and the region-of-interest image signal.
The term xe2x80x9cabnormal pattern detecting meansxe2x80x9d as used herein means the means for automatically detecting an abnormal pattern, which suggests the presence of breast cancer, or the like, from a mamma image, a chest image, or the like. By way of example, the abnormal pattern detecting means may be the means utilizing an iris filter, wherein an image area, which is associated with a high degree of centralization of image density gradient vectors, is detected as an abnormal pattern. Alternatively, the abnormal pattern detecting means may be the means utilizing a morphology filter, wherein an image area, at which the image density changes in a range spatially narrower than a multi-structure element, is detected as an abnormal pattern.
The region-of-interest setting means sets the region neighboring with the detected abnormal pattern such that the local area limited region may have, for example, a rectangular shape or a circular shape.
The embedding entire area image may be formed by the abnormal pattern detecting means, the region-of-interest setting means, or the output means. Alternatively, the system may further comprise embedding image forming means, and the embedding entire area image may be formed by the embedding image forming means.
The first abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the system further comprises layout image forming means for forming a layout image, in which (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image are laid out in a predetermined layout, and
the output means feeds a layout image signal, which represents the layout image having been formed by the layout image forming means, into the external image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the external image display terminal.
In lieu of the layout image forming means being provided, the first abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the system further comprises layout condition setting means for forming a predetermined layout image from (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image, and
in cases where the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) is to be fed into the external image display terminal, the output means feeds a layout condition signal representing the layout conditions, which have been set by the layout condition setting means, together with the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) into the image display terminal.
The first abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may also be modified such that the system further comprises: first image processing means for performing first image processing on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and second image processing means for performing second image processing on the region-of-interest image signal,
the entire area image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the external image display terminal, is an entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, or the embedding entire area image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the external image display terminal, is an embedding entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, and
the region-of-interest image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the external image display terminal, is a region-of-interest image signal having been obtained from the second image processing.
In cases where the layout image signal is contained in the information to be fed from the output means into the image display terminal, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image in the layout image, which is represented by the layout image signal, may be the one having been obtained from the first image processing, and the region-of-interest image in the layout image may be the one having been obtained from the second image processing.
Further, in lieu of the first image processing means and the second image processing means being provided, or in addition to them, the first abnormal pattern detection processing system may be modified such that the system further comprises image processing condition setting means for setting processing conditions for first image processing, which is to be performed on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and setting processing conditions for second image processing, which is to be performed on the region-of-interest image signal, and
the output means feeds a signal representing the processing conditions for the first image processing, which have been set by the image processing condition setting means, and a signal representing the processing conditions for the second image processing, which have been set by the image processing condition setting means, into the external image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the external image display terminal.
The present invention still further provides a system for carrying out the second abnormal pattern detection processing method in accordance with the present invention. Specifically, the present invention still further provides a second abnormal pattern detection processing system, comprising:
i) abnormal pattern detecting means for performing abnormal pattern detection processing on a received entire area image signal, which represents an entire area image, and thereby detecting an abnormal pattern embedded in the entire area image,
ii) region-of-interest setting means for setting a local area limited region, which is constituted of the detected abnormal pattern and a region neighboring with the abnormal pattern, as a region-of-interest image,
iii) output destination kind detecting means for detecting a kind of an external output destination, and
iv) output means for operating such that, in cases where the detected output destination is an image display terminal, the output means feeds information defined in one of (1), (2), (3), and (4) above into the image display terminal, and such that, in cases where the detected output destination is an image printing terminal, the output means feeds information defined in either one of (3) and (4) above into the image printing terminal.
The second abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the system further comprises layout image forming means for forming a layout image, in which (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image are laid out in a predetermined layout, and
the output means feeds a layout image signal, which represents the layout image having been formed by the layout image forming means, into either one of the external image display terminal and the external image printing terminal together with the information to be fed into the either one of the external image display terminal and the image printing terminal.
In lieu of the layout image forming means being provided, the second abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the system further comprises layout condition setting means for setting layout conditions for forming a predetermined layout image from (a) the entire area image or the embedding entire area image and (b) the region-of-interest image, and
in cases where the detected output destination is the image display terminal and the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) is to be fed from the output means into the image display terminal, the output means feeds a layout condition signal representing the layout conditions, which have been set by the layout condition setting means, together with the information defined in either one of (2) and (4) into the image display terminal.
The second abnormal pattern detection processing system in accordance with the present invention may also be modified such that the system further comprises first image processing means for performing first image processing on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and second image processing means for performing second image processing on the region-of-interest image signal,
the entire area image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the output destination, is an entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, or the embedding entire area image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the output destination, is an embedding entire area image signal having been obtained from the first image processing, and
the region-of-interest image signal, which is to be fed from the output means into the output destination, is a region-of-interest image signal having been obtained from the second image processing.
In cases where the layout image signal is contained in the information to be fed from the output means into the output destination, the entire area image or the embedding entire area image in the layout image, which is represented by the layout image signal, may be the one having been obtained from the first image processing, and the region-of-interest image in the layout image may be the one having been obtained from the second image processing.
Further, in lieu of the first image processing means and the second image processing means being provided, or in addition to them, the second abnormal pattern detection processing system may be modified such that the system further comprises image processing condition setting means for setting processing conditions for first image processing, which is to be performed on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal, and setting processing conditions for second image processing, which is to be performed on the region-of-interest image signal, and
in cases where the detected output destination is the image display terminal, the output means feeds a signal representing the processing conditions for the first image processing, which have been set by the image processing condition setting means, and a signal representing the processing conditions for the second image processing, which have been set by the image processing condition setting means, into the image display terminal together with the information to be fed into the image display terminal.
In the first and second abnormal pattern detection processing systems in accordance with the present invention, before the aforesaid information, such as the image signal, is fed from the output means into the predetermined output destination, the information to be fed into the output destination may be filed in the output format in a memory, other storage media, or the like. For such purposes, the system may be provided with storage means.
The present invention also provides an image display terminal for reproducing a visible image from the information, which has been received from one of the aforesaid abnormal pattern detection processing systems in accordance with the present invention, and displaying the visible image, comprising:
i) layout image forming means for forming a layout image by laying out:
(a) the entire area image, which is represented by the entire area image signal received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, or the embedding entire area image, which is represented by the embedding entire area image signal received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, and
(b) the region-of-interest image, which is represented by the region-of-interest image signal received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, in a predetermined layout, or for forming a layout image in accordance with a layout condition signal representing layout conditions, which is received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, and
ii) means for displaying the layout image, which has been formed by the layout image forming means.
With the image display terminal in accordance with the present invention, the layout image can be formed freely in accordance with the received information. Also, in cases where the layout image is to be formed in accordance with the received layout conditions, a processing load for calculations of layout conditions can be kept light.
The image display terminal in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that the image display terminal further comprises image processing means for performing image processing on the information, which has been received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, and in accordance with desired image processing conditions, or for performing:
first image processing on the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal and in accordance with processing conditions for the first image processing, which have been received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system, and
second image processing on the region-of-interest image signal and in accordance with processing conditions for the second image processing, which have been received from the abnormal pattern detection processing system. With the image display terminal having such a constitution in accordance with the present invention, the image processing can be performed freely in accordance with the received information. Also, in cases where the image processing is to be performed in accordance with the received processing conditions, a processing load for calculations of processing conditions can be kept light.
With the abnormal pattern detection processing methods and systems in accordance with the present invention, in cases where the output destination is the image display terminal, the image signal, which represents the ROI image containing an abnormal pattern, and the entire area image signal or the embedding entire area image signal image signal representing the embedding entire area image, which is formed by embedding the detection results of the abnormal pattern into the entire area image, are fed respectively as components into the image display terminal. Therefore, the person (primarily a medical doctor), who sees a visible image on the image display terminal at the output destination, can perform image processing, which is appropriate for the image reading aptitude, on the ROI image, and the entire area image or the embedding entire area image, in accordance with the received information, and can display the images in a desired layout. As a result, a visible image can be obtained, which has good image quality and can serve as an effective tool in, particularly the efficient and accurate diagnosis of an illness. Also, in cases where the person, who sees a visible image, does not understand the image reading aptitude, alteration of the image processing and the layout can be iterated at the image display terminal and in accordance with the ROI image signal, the entire area image signal, and the detection result signal. Therefore, the image processing and/or the layout setting can be performed through trial and error, and the image processing and the layout appropriate for the image reading aptitude of the person, who sees the visible image, can be found.
With the second abnormal pattern detection processing method and system in accordance with the present invention, in cases where the output destination is the image printing terminal, at which it is not expected to perform trial-and-error image reproduction wasting media, such as film, the image signal representing the layout image, which has been formed with the image processing and the layout having been set in the abnormal pattern detection processing system, is fed into the image printing terminal. Therefore, waste of media can be prevented.
With the image display terminal in accordance with the present invention, the layout image can be formed freely in accordance with the received information. Also, in cases where the layout image is to be formed in accordance with the received layout conditions, a processing load for calculations of layout conditions can be kept light.